JP-A-2008-280876 discloses a method, wherein immediately after a valve element becomes in a closed valve state after completing energization from an open valve state, the energization of a coil is resumed, and a magnetic attraction force in a direction to attract the valve element biased in a valve-closing direction and a movable element is generated in advance in preparation for reopening the valve, thereby conducting injection multiple times at relatively short time intervals.
JP-A-5-296120 discloses an example, wherein as a conventional art, the same application sequence of a drive voltage is performed in multiple injections, and wherein the current value used for driving varies between the first injection and the second injection.